121513-Ryspor-Jossik
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 14:22 -- 02:23 GT: ~Good afternoon, Joʃʃik!~ 02:23 GG: oh uh 02:23 GG: hey 02:23 GG: ryspor 02:23 GT: ~ʃome very exciting thingʃ happened after yov ran away.~ 02:23 GG: reαlly 02:23 GG: do tell 02:23 GT: ~I finally got in tovch with my aʃpect!~ 02:24 GG: oh uh 02:24 GG: thαts pretty cool 02:24 GT: ~It tvrnʃ ovt that when yov attempted to cvt off my leg, I created a portal to ʃpace in an act of ʃelf-preʃervation.~ 02:24 GG: er 02:24 GT: ~Or, well, it waʃn't actvally to ʃpace...~ 02:24 GG: - AM SO FUCK-NG SORRY ABOUT THAT, RYSPOR 02:24 GG: - AM SO, SO, FUCK-NG SORRY 02:25 GT: ~I know.~ 02:25 GG: - just 02:25 GG: - fucked up so bαd 02:27 GT: ~In fairneʃʃ to yovrʃelf, I waʃ the one who began everything. I pvʃhed the topic too far. I kept trying, even when yov gave me plenty of warning. ~ 02:28 GT: ~Aʃ a highblood,I have plenty of experience with rageʃ. It'ʃ hard to "ʃnap ovt of it", no matter who yov're attacking.~ 02:37 GG: TH-S HAS NOTH-NG TO DO W-TH BLOOD, RYSPOR!! 02:37 GG: YOU TR-ED TO HELP ME, AND - TR-ED TO FUCK-NG MURDER YOU!!!!!! 02:37 GG: HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU FORG-VE ME?!!?!?!?! 02:38 GT: ~MAYBE BECAVʃE I BLAME MYʃELF MORE THAN YOV?~ 02:38 GG: HOW -S THAT FUCK-NG POSS-BLE 02:38 GG: - TR-ED TO MURDER YOU 02:38 GT: ~YOV HAD JVʃT LOʃT YOVR MOIRAIL, AND I, LIKE A DRVNKEN BVFFOON, AʃKED YOV IF YOV "WANTED TO TALK ABOVT IT"!~ 02:39 GG: - HADN'T FUCK-NG LOST MY MO-RA-L 02:39 GG: WE JUST HAD AN ARGUMENT 02:39 GG: YOU WERE JUST TRY-NG TO HELP AND - FL-PPED THE FUCK OUT 02:40 GT: ~YOV WERE ʃTILL IN A VERY FRAGILE POʃITION AND I ATTEMPTED TO FILL A VOID YOV DIDN'T WANT FILLED!~ 02:40 GG: hehehehe 02:40 GG: phrαs-ng 02:40 GT: ~Oh my gog.~ 02:40 GG: ... 02:41 GG: Th-s -s α completely retαrded αrgument, -sn't -t? 02:41 GT: ~It ʃort of iʃ, iʃn't it?~ 02:41 GG: we're both gonnα keep αss-gn-ng blαme to ourselves unt-l we both d-e of old αge 02:41 GG: so, uh 02:42 GG: αre we 02:42 GG: αre we cool? 02:42 GT: ~Definitely.~ 02:42 GG: sorry - rαn, - wαs just too freαked out by whαt -'d done 02:42 GG: - k-nd of st-ll αm 02:43 GT: ~Well, yov didn't actvally cavʃe me any phyʃical harm, ʃo there'ʃ that!~ 02:43 GG: yes 02:43 GG: but - tr-ed 02:43 GG: - leg-t tr-ed to cut your fuck-ng leg off 02:43 GT: ~Joʃʃik, I thovght we jvʃt ʃaid we weren't going to go down thiʃ line of converʃation anymore?~ 02:44 GG: bluh, sorry 02:44 GG: - just feel l-ke the worst person -n the fuck-n un-verse 02:45 GT: ~Well, I hope I can make yov feel at leaʃt a little better.~ 02:45 GT: ~I genvinely want to be yovr friend again, Joʃʃik.~ 02:45 GG: dude ser-ously 02:45 GG: me αnd tlαloc αre cool now 02:45 GG: αnd - wαnt to be your fr-end too 02:46 GT: ~That'ʃ good.~ 02:46 GG: but - just 02:46 GG: - st-ll feel gu-lty 02:47 GT: ~I know.~ 02:47 GT: ~Let'ʃ talk abovt ʃomething elʃe then, ʃhall we?~ 02:47 GG: - don't know -f -'ll be αble to come bαck for α wh-le 02:47 GG: sure thαt sounds good 02:47 GT: ~ʃo yeʃ, I actvally created a hole in the fabric of ʃpace-time yeʃterday!~ 02:48 GG: αwesome 02:48 GT: ~Which apparently led to Derʃe of all placeʃ...~ 02:48 GG: reαlly? 02:48 GG: your α prosp-tute, r-ght? 02:48 GT: ~Yeʃ.~ 02:48 GG: huh 02:48 GG: odd thαt -t would leαd to derse then 02:48 GT: ~I didn't actvally ʃee the other ʃide of the portal, mind yov.~ 02:49 GG: how do you know then? 02:49 GT: ~I'm merely extrapolating from the Derʃite dagger ʃtvck in my leg when I pvlled it back.~ 02:49 GG: ders-te dαgger? 02:49 GG: -nterest-ng 02:49 GT: ~I think I may have accidentaly kicjed ʃomeone on the other ʃide.~ 02:49 GT: ~Kicked, ʃorry.~ 02:49 GG: - could αsk αround next t-me -'m on derse 02:49 GG: well thαt explα-ns why they stαbbed you 02:50 GT: ~They alʃo attempted to bite me aʃ well, jvdging from the fang.~ 02:50 GG: hmm 02:50 GG: could you send me p-cs of the dαgger αnd the fαng? 02:50 GT: ~Certainly, one moment.~ 02:51 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sends pictures of a long black dagger with serrated edges and the Dersite crest and a long white fang -- 02:51 GG: hm 02:51 GG: -'ll tαlk to my contαcts αbout th-s 02:51 GT: ~Yovr contactʃ?~ 02:51 GG: mαybe αsk αround next t-me -m n derse 02:52 GG: not -mportαnt 02:52 GT: ~...If yov ʃay ʃo.~ 02:52 GG: So, uh 02:52 GG: how αre th-ngs 02:52 GT: ~Pretty good, I'd ʃay.~ 02:53 GG: other thαn the whole "stαbbed" th-ng 02:53 GT: ~The ʃtabbing incapacitated my leg rather ʃeverely, ʃo I won't be walking on it anytime ʃoon.~ 02:53 GG: fuck-ng sh-t 02:53 GT: ~The attacker waʃ very zealovʃ.~ 02:53 GG: so, thαt meαns the teαm's down 3 people, potent-αlly 02:54 GT: ~I don't think Kikate knowʃ yet, aʃ he haʃn't come and ʃeen me in the infirmirary.~ 02:54 GG: oh, sh-t 02:54 GG: k-kαte's gonnα fl-p the fuck out 02:55 GT: ~Don't worry, I'll attempt to reaʃon with him.~ 02:55 GG: - don't know how well thαt's gonnα work 02:55 GT: ~He doeʃ have a very...forcefvl perʃonality, thovgh.~ 02:55 GG: yeαh 02:55 GT: ~Jvʃt to be ʃafe, don't reveal anything to me abovt yovr location.~ 02:55 GG: αnd he's VERY protect-ve 02:55 GG: don't wαorry 02:56 GG: the only one gett-ng detα-ls αbout thαt w-ll be tlαloc 02:57 GT: ~It wovld probably be better if yov didn't give it to anyone, bvt if yov trvʃt him, then I ʃvppoʃe I can't tell yov what to do.~ 02:57 GG: he sαys thαt he m-ght jo-n me -n my ex-le 02:58 GT: ~Ah, ʃo that'ʃ what yov meant by 3 incapacitated memberʃ.~ 02:58 GG: yeαh 02:58 GG: αnd he's my mo-rα-l, - trust h-m -mpl-c-tly 02:59 GT: ~Well, of covrʃe, that'ʃ a given. Forgive me for caʃting dovbt on yovr bond once more.~ 02:59 GG: Yeαh, thαt's α b-t of α problem w-th you 02:59 GT: ~...Yeʃ, it iʃ.~ 03:00 GG: sry, thαt wαs uncαlled for 03:01 GG: bluh, - keep fuck-ng up 03:01 GT: ~No, yov had every right to be ʃnippy at me.~ 03:01 GG: oh gog lets not get -nto th-s αgα-n 03:02 GT: ~Right, ʃorry.~ 03:02 GG: - feel l-ke every conversαt-on we hαve for α wh-le -s just gonnα devolve -nto thαt 03:03 GT: ~It'ʃ probably vnavoidable.~ 03:03 GG: hehe yeαh 03:03 GT: ~The only way to ʃolve it iʃ to keep talking, no?~ 03:03 GG: - suppose -t -s 03:05 GT: ~Haha, yov ʃovnd a tad like me.~ 03:05 GG: so uh 03:06 GG: hehe - guess - k-ndα do 03:06 GG: qu-ck come up w-th α suubject to tαlk αbout 03:06 GT: ~Agh, vm, give me a ʃecond...~ 03:06 GT: ~Have yov heard abovt what happened with the hvmanʃ' team?~ 03:07 GG: not reαlly 03:07 GG: - wαs to busy mαk-ng drαmαt-c goodbyes to αsk 03:07 GT: ~Apparently they ran into a very ʃtrong enemy and took a fairly bad walloping.~ 03:08 GT: ~They all ʃeem to have pvlled throvgh all right, thovgh, ʃo that'ʃ a bleʃʃing.~ 03:08 GG: Are they αll okαy? 03:08 GG: Thαnk jegus 03:08 GG: whαt the hell hαppened? 03:08 GT: ~Beav came cloʃe from what I remember, bvt Kate vʃed her Time powerʃ to "rewind" the damage on her.~ 03:09 GG: whoα 03:09 GG: thαt's bαdαss 03:09 GT: ~It iʃ qvite impreʃʃive.~ 03:09 GG: mαn, people αre gett-n superpowers αll over the plαce 03:09 GG: αnd -m just s-tt-n here 03:09 GT: ~Haha, it appearʃ they are.~ 03:09 GG: w-th my heαrt th-ng 03:10 GT: ~I wovldn't beat yovrʃelf vp abovt it. Everyone haʃ different ʃpeedʃ of growth, and I aʃʃvme aʃpect powerʃ are no different.~ 03:10 GG: bluh yeαh 03:10 GG: - guess -m α lαte bloomer 03:10 GG: speαk-ng of heαrty th-ngs... 03:10 GT: ~I don't think I covld ʃvmmon vp another ʃpace portal, if that'ʃ any comfort.~ 03:10 GT: ~Oh?~ 03:11 GG: αny quαdrαntαl news 03:11 GT: ~Not really, no...~ 03:11 -- garrisonedGuardian GG shrugs -- 03:11 GG: αh well 03:11 GG: just wαnted to see -f there wαs αnyth-n - could αpply my powers to 03:12 GT: ~Hmm...~ 03:12 GT: ~Have yov conʃidered other aʃpectʃ of Heart?~ 03:12 GG: whαt l-ke sp-r-t αnd soul 03:12 GG: yeαh - hαve 03:13 GG: but how would - USE thαt? 03:13 GT: ~...Aʃtral projection, perhapʃ?~ 03:13 GG: omg 03:13 GG: - never cons-dered thαt 03:14 GT: ~It'ʃ worth a try.~ 03:14 GG: -'ve been prαct-c-ng med-tαt-on, so thαt's sure to help 03:14 GG: αstrαl project-on... 03:15 GG: perhαps, αs kn-ght of heαrt, - could convert emot-onαl or sp-r-tuαl energy -nto phys-cαl energy? 03:16 GT: ~Like converting yovr rage into a tangible "rage beam", or ʃomething akin to that?~ 03:17 GG: dude thαt would be SO COOL 03:17 GG: wα-t wα-t 03:17 GG: -sn't rαge -ts own αspect? 03:17 GT: ~Oh, it iʃ?~ 03:17 GT: ~ʃhoot.~ 03:17 GG: - th-nk thαts pelloks αspect 03:17 GG: but st-ll, the soul energy th-ng would be cool 03:18 GG: l-ke, oh, hαve you ever seen thαt αn-me, Tok-mek- Mαhou Mαr-? 03:18 GT: ~I've heard of it, yeʃ, bvt I never actvally got arovnd to watching it.~ 03:18 GG: Oh mαn -t's so good 03:19 GT: ~Iʃ there a magical girl who vʃeʃ ʃovl energy in it?~ 03:19 GG: the reαson - brought -t up, -s becαuse one chαrαcter, Okuαtα, converts her soul energy -nto phys-cαl force 03:20 GT: ~Oh, I ʃee. It might be vʃefvl to ʃtvdy her attackʃ, then. Do yov have any of the DVDʃ?~ 03:20 GG: αctuαlly, yeαh, they're -n my lootchest 03:21 GG: -'ll see -f - cαn f-nd α wαy to plαy them on my powerglove 03:22 GT: ~Good idea. In the meantime, I'll ʃee if I can open another portal.~ 03:22 GT: ~It'll be like an Aʃpect Bootcamp, haha.~ 03:22 GG: hehe yeαh 03:22 GG: -'ll try my αstrαl project-on 03:22 GG: oh, -deα: 03:23 GG: try to open your portαl to prosp-t, αnd -'ll try to use αstrαl project-on to get there, 03:23 GG: αnd we'll meet up there! 03:24 GT: ~That might actvally work...~ 03:24 GG: hehe yeαh 03:24 GG: so 03:24 GG: see you on prosp-t, - guess? 03:24 GT: ~Yeʃ indeed, aʃʃvming I can find a pair of crvtcheʃ that aren't bvll-ʃized.~ 03:25 GG: oh uh 03:25 GG: r-ght - forgot αbout thαt 03:26 GT: ~No, no, don't even ʃtart on it. We were on a good note. Let'ʃ end thingʃ with a good note aʃ well.~ 03:26 GG: yes lets 03:26 GT: ~An imaginary toaʃt to ovr proʃpective Proʃpit meetvp!~ 03:26 GG: goodbye, ryspor 03:26 GG: -ndeed 03:27 GT: ~Goodbye, Joʃʃik. 3=:)~ 03:27 GG: ( :c 03:27 GG: bye -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 15:27 --